


This Sweet Madness

by erisgregory



Series: May You Find Some Comfort Here [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to May You Find Some Comfort Here.  When I first planned that fic I intended this scene to be included.  However as I wrote I came to feel that it didn’t actually fit as well as I would have liked.  So I present the alternate scene here, as a separate piece, because I needed to finish getting the whole thing out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sweet Madness

“I do really need you, though.” Blaine argued brokenly. He pressed his lips in to the corner of Sebastian’s mouth, needy high sounds spilling from him as he went.

Sebastian stayed still, silent. Blaine was wrecked on top of him, and he would be a liar if he didn’t admit he thought he needed the comfort of Blaine’s body as much as Blaine seemed to need his. Blaine’s hands were still tugging at him, his hips still swiveling in his lap and Sebastian’s mind was holding out n that one last argument, Blaine didn’t want him, and he honestly didn’t want Blaine, not like this. 

Carefully, Sebastian moved to press at Blaine’s hips, press them away. He would do so with force if necessary. There was no way he could give in to Blaine right now only to have his best friend hate him later, hate him for taking advantage. This wasn’t consent, despite the fact that Blaine was begging him; this was no more consent than if Blaine had been completely drunk out of his mind. He wasn’t moving though, still wasn’t getting the message, so Sebastian pushed a little harder; hating himself the entire time. He had to take care of Blaine, not hurt him more, but he couldn’t do that while Blaine was sucking on his neck and grinding his ass in his lap.

Blaine decided to fight back. He kissed Sebastian full on the lips and began to work his fingers over Sebastian’s fly. It took only a second before Blaine’s hand was surging down Sebastian’s briefs and closing over his half hard cock. A split second before Sebastian could voice his protest; Blaine whined and shuddered, his eyes flying wide open. He stared at Sebastian, his hand still pumping slowly up and down. Now he looked lucid though, he looked so very aware of everything he was doing and Sebastian was actually frightened for a couple of heartbeats, he’d never felt so vulnerable before anyone before, let alone Blaine. 

The moment brought with it a sort of clarity too. His body, the way it reacted to Blaine, knowing what it needed, Blaine’s hard on straining in his pants visible when Sebastian glanced down, and the wide open need in Blaine’s eyes. Sebastian was going to give in, because they both needed this right now, and he would face the fall out later. Now, when Blaine leaned forward pressing desperately against him, Sebastian kissed him back.

This wasn’t the kiss he’d wanted all those years ago, it wasn’t the kiss of any drunken or high frivolity during their college days either. It was unlike any kiss Sebastian had imaged he might share with Blaine because it wasn’t friendship and it wasn’t desire, it was pure unadulterated desperation. Blaine took from him, greedily, swallowing every sigh and gasp that tried to escape. Their mouths clashed together brutally, teeth knocking, tongues fighting for control. Blaine forgot his hand for a time as they lost themselves in the mingling of breath and taste.

They panted together and Sebastian’s hands wound around Blaine’s waist, pulling him close, pinning him chest to chest, but it wasn’t enough, not even close. Blaine made the first move again, clawing at the buttons on Sebastian’s shirt, barely moving back, still keeping up the attack on his mouth. Halfway down he got frustrated and ripped the rest of the buttons clean off, throwing the sides of Sebastian’s shirt wide. Sebastian fought to get the thing off, forgetting the buttons at the cuffs and likely ripping those as well, he had no idea, but he got it off and Blaine threw it on the floor. Together they tore Blaine’s shirt in a similar manner, never bothering to try the buttons at all.

Then they were flesh to flesh, the leaner muscles of Sebastian against the fuller muscles of Blaine. Blaine’s chest and abdomen were covered in just the right amount of coarse dark hair, and it tickled Sebastian’s more sparsely covered body in the most unexpected way. Sebastian hadn’t known he would notice something like that right now, but he did. He’d seen Blaine without a shirt before, but never felt Blaine like this, all tight and hot against him, all coiled muscle and power just beneath his skin.

Blaine dragged his nails over Sebastian chest and down his stomach, only lightly at first, but on his second pass it was hard enough to make Sebastian cry out. Blaine only covered this sound like all the others, taking it with his mouth, burying it with his tongue. Sebastian in turn raked his own nails down Blaine’s back causing Blaine to shudder and press against him.

Their hips rutted together, Sebastian’s cock freed just enough from his briefs that the only thing separating them now were Blaine’s pants, and it almost hurt to rub against the material and the zipper, but he couldn’t make himself care enough to do anything about it. Blaine could though, it seemed. He stood up, pulling Sebastian with him and worked himself out of his pants and boxers before Sebastian could get out of his, and his were already half off.

After they surged forward together, wrapping arms around and lips sliding into the rhythm they’d worked out from before. Blaine still led the way, but Sebastian took what he needed too, his hands working circles into the muscles of Blaine’s back, at his waist. His fingers tightening around the firm globes of Blaine’s ass, slotting them together, cocks dragging, hips rolling.

Blaine pushed him back down on the couch, hard, and then climbed right back on his lap. This time his mouth trailed patterns down Sebastian’s neck and shoulders while Sebastian clung to the curls of Blaine’s hair, trying desperately to fight off the urge to throw Blaine over on the couch and fuck him fast and hard. He ddn’t know how Blaine would want hmbut he was determined to do anything. Blaine cleared this up only a moment later.

“Wanna fuck you now.” Blaine whispered, his voice was like a shock to Sebastian’s system after they’d gone so long without words.

“Yes.” The words rolled off Sebastian’s tongue and his body thrummed with a new ache, one that could only be satisfied by giving his self over to Blaine in any and every way. As one they moved around until Sebastian was kneeling on the couch, his chest leaning against the back of it, his thighs spread wide beneath him. Blaine half stood, half kneeled behind him, one knee on the couch. Lacking lube and not wanting to waste time to find any, and maybe both wishing to avoid that space that was very inherently KurtandBlaine, they were left with Blaine’s spit as the only aid.

Blaine was careful for about a minute. Then he thrust into Sebastian and tore a cry out of him that was loud and long. He was already thrusting, fast and dirty, but he leaned forward peppering kisses along Sebastian’s back in apology. The drag was almost too intense to be pleasurable but the need running throughout even it so that Sebastian was close to begging for more when he mostly likely couldn’t take more. Each thrust pulled and pushed just a little bit more than was comfortable.

They didn’t speak, which was out of character for Sebastian who was used to telling his lovers every little thought that crossed his mind. Blaine wasn’t his lover though, and he had no way of knowing what Blaine was normally like in bed. He didn’t spare it any other thought though. Blaine pounded into him, fucking him harder than anyone had in a very long time, maybe ever really. His ass was stretched and it burned but the pain was grounding and somehow comforting. The slap of Blaine’s hips was loud and bruising. Blaine’s hands curled brutally around Sebastian’s hips and Sebastian knew there would be fingerprint bruises by morning. Sebastian was just about ready to start fisting his own dick when Blaine roughly pulled out and he spun around to see what Blaine was doing.

“Blaine?” Sebastian asked, his body practically buzzing, skin stretched too tight, needy.

“We’re going to switch places.” Blaine was already urging Sebastian back off his knees.

“You want me to ride you?” Sebastian moved to stand but Blaine pressed him to sit.

“I want you to fuck me.” He told Sebastian, and then he was climbing into Sebastian’s lap once more.

“Oh fuck, fuck.” Sebastian swore softly.

Blaine didn’t settle in the way Sebastian expected. Instead he climbed up so his feet were flat on the couch, his hands gripping the back of the couch to hold him steady. He looked at Sebastian and his gaze told Sebastian everything he needed to know. He wet his hand as best he could with his tongue and then he slicked his cock as best he could before gripping the base and lining it up with Blaine’s hole.

Blaine sank down, slow at first, then fast, sudden. He gasped at the intrusion, and Sebastian held still as he adjusted to the feeling. Then Blaine tucked his head into the crook of Sebastian’s neck and then began to move up and down, faster, then faster. Sebastian’s head rolled back and hit the couch, his eyes squeezed shut. They gasped and panted as Blaine bounced on his dick and swiveled his hips just so. His toes dug at the floor and he held on to Blaine as best he could, trying, trying so hard not to come fight now, but he knew it would be soon, he couldn’t stave it off for much longer.

Everything was so hot now; it was heat and the slide of sweat slicked skin. Blaine’s hands moved from the back of the couch and into Sebastian’s hair where he pulled hard until their mouths met. They couldn’t kiss, not like this, put lips pressed around open mouths while they panted, sharing and stealing breath. 

Sebastian slid his hand between their bodies and fisted his hand around Blaine’s rigid cock. E didn’t have to move his hand at all, just hold it in place as Blaine moved up and down. A long, low moan tore from Blaine’s mouth and his head flew back, his eyes meeting Sebastian’s once more. He didn’t say anything but Sebastian could tell he was close. Then Blaine got down on his knees, wrapped his hands around Sebastian’s neck and leaned against him, trapping Sebastian’s hand between them. He burrowed against Sebastian’s neck and began to make little broken noises.

They reached their climax together, almost silently. Once Blaine stopped spasming in Sebastian’s hand, he let go and Blaine collapsed against him, loose and warm. Sebastian let him stay put, didn’t even try to move him. Only a few moments later, Blaine’s breath evened out and Sebastian knew his friend was asleep. Blaine being asleep meant Sebastian was left to come down on his own, and to find himself alone with his thoughts. Panic didn’t exactly set in, but he realized they hadn’t been safe. He was just about to start thinking about the ramifications for Blaine when he heard Blaine murmur in his sleep. He couldn’t catch what he’d said at first, but then Blaine repeated himself. 

“Kurt, Kurt.” He whispered his voice faint and broken.

Blaine moved a tiny bit and settled back down, his breathing slowing once more. Sebastian broke then. He held very still and kept very quiet, but he wept openly. Not because he’d wanted something Blaine couldn’t give, but because his best friend was gone and nothing ever would make it okay. Sebastian cried that entire night, all the way up until the sun began slanting in through the windows. The only thing making him stop was the thought that he had to protect Blaine from being found like this, which meant waking Blaine and facing everything that went with it. 

He dried his tears, scrubbed his hand over his eyes, and whispered, “Blaine.”


End file.
